Something About Denial
by water wish
Summary: Friends becoming something more. Iris West x Damian Wayne
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own any characters, apart from those I have created. :)**

Irey sat at the back of the classroom with a frown. She listened to her math teacher groan on about ratios and rubbed her tired eyes. The clock combined with Mr Stanton's voice was enough to almost send her to sleep, but the ever present noise of a tapping foot from the boy in front was pushing her to insanity. Iris West was a tired heap of limbs slouched over her desk by halfway through the period.

The only source of entertainment was a girl named Louise, who was also in her music class, and was currently passing her notes when the teacher wasn't looking. The back of the notes were covered in random doodles which made Irey laugh to herself.

_are you brain-dead yet? _

Irey grinned and shook her head at the blonde, " Sadly, no." Irey whispered back.

" I wish Miss Clerk would have her baby and get her ass back here." Louise groaned, doodling a very unflattering blob that was supposed to represent their new, supply teacher, Mr Stanton.

" I know." Irey agreed, leaning a little closer to the other girl, "This new guy hates my guts-"

" Miss West, would you care to keep your mouth shut? I'm sure you can tell me the answer to this question."

Irey glanced at the question on the board, " X equals 12."

Mr Stanton gave her a sceptical look over his shoulder, " That is correct, but stop talking to Louise she's in enough trouble for not doing her work as it is." He turned back to the board and continued his lecture.

Louise snorted and covered her mouth with the back of her hand.

" Don't worry, he hates mines too."

Louise was in Irey's next class too, but she didn't sit at her bench so they couldn't communicate any further than the odd stupid face or wave in the other's general direction.

Biology was one of Irey's favourite sciences and subjects. She also adored her teacher, Ms Kerr, who was a very stout, dark haired woman who had a real passion for teaching and was very sweet to boot.

Irey finished her work early and glanced at her phone, glad to see she'd received a few text messages. Two from Lian, one from Bart and another from an unknown number. She squinted at it and clicked on the message from the unknown number to scan the text.

[text] Iris, are you staying at the cave or is your brother giving me a lot of bull?

She checked the teacher wasn't looking before texting back.

[text] Sorry, I don't recognise the number, who is this?

She got a reply right away.

[text] It's Damian, you imbecile. And before you ask, I only have your number in case of an emergency.

Irey rolled her eyes. Of course it would be Damian Wayne of all people.

[text] Yeah, I am staying tonight. Why?

[text] Grayson has informed me that both Nell and Mar'i are ill, Milagro is off-world on Oa and Lian is going out on patrol with both her father and Green Arrow. Which means you shall be the only female company. We are going to watch a movie later on if that will suit you.

Brilliant. Sure enough when she checked the text from Lian it said the same thing. She replied that it was fine and that she'd just bring her school stuff to study or do her English poem homework. Bart had sent her a bunch of emojis indicating someone had shown him how to get them on his keyboard. The redhead rolled her eyes and sent another text to Damian.

[text] Make sure Chris picks a good movie.

Irey sighed and put her phone away, busying herself by highlighting her notes on multicellular organisms. This should be fun.

(hello sorry I'm a piece of trash for not getting this up until now. I've not had much time to write or plan. Review please)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I do not own any characters apart from those I have created.**

Irey woke up from a restless sleep well after midnight. She sighed and rubbed her eyes gently before clambering out of her bed to stretch her legs and crack her back. There was shuffling heard in the hallway and a shadow passed under her door. Irey frowned but went to open her door anyway, peering out into the empty hallway. The kitchen light was on.

Irey sighed and wandered down the hall to investigate, she couldn't sleep anyway so she might as well see whoever else was in the same situation. The speedster went straight to the kitchen and didn't notice the figure seated on the couch in the dark before it spoke," Iris, what the hell are you doing?"

If Irey had jumped any higher she would have been a satellite orbiting Earth. She put a hand on her chest, " Jesus Christ." She hissed.

" No, Iris I think you are mistaken, it's Damian not Jesus." The boy chuckled.

Irey growled, " Oh hahaha. Very funny." Damian laughed again, " Seriously Damian? Stop it."

Damian peered over the edge of the couch, "Oh so everyone gets on at me for being too serious but when I laugh or find something amusing you want me to stop?" He tutted, " Make your mind up, woman."

Irey was becoming increasingly annoyed, " Not if it's at my expense." She explained, " Or anyone else's." She added, moving into the kitchen and turning other set of lights that were not on so she could see him clearer.

" But isn't it only funny if it is at someone else's expense?" Damian frowned, pulling one leg up to cross the other casually.

Irey ignored him and grabbed the hot coca container from the cupboard, flicking the switch on the kettle to make it boil. She scooped the powdered chocolate into her favourite cup and leaned back against the counter, eyes fixed on Damian.

Damian heard the kettle boiling and pretended to be shocked." How rude, not even asking if I wanted some." His blue eyes flickered mischievously in the dim light and Irey could make out a smirk playing on his lips. His trademark smirk.

" Technically this is for you." Irey's voice reflected her exasperation, as she turned to pour the water in her cup, the steam lifting and burning her nose.

When she turned back to him she had her own smirk, " It'll be going over your head in a second."

Damian's smirk vanished and he quirked a brow, coming to his feet and walking towards her. " Iris, that'll surely give me a nasty burn." He said matter-of-factly.

Irey's smirk grew and she swept past him to take up his spot on the couch, " I'd sincerely hope so."

Damian gasped and put a hand on his heart, feigning hurt, " I'm hurt by your lack of concern." He then got his own cup from the cupboard and made his own hot chocolate with the already boiled water. He returned to the couch only to find Irey curled up in the spot he had just vacated.

" Really? You are just as bad a my dog." He sat down on the other side of her and sipped gingerly at the hot, but tasty beverage.

Irey took a sip herself, " So, what brought you down here at this ungodly hour?" She finally asked, having a feeling he was going to ask her the same thing, " I couldn't sleep, and I heard you outside my room."

Damian shrugged, " I'm the same. Bad dreams too."

" Bad dreams?" Irey frowned. "What do you mean?"

" Just nightmares about dying. Failing the team, turning back to the league of Assassins and becoming...evil." He shook his head, " I sound idiotic don't I?"

Irey set her cup down on the table in front of them and took Damian's cup from him before doing the same. The speedster took his hand and squeezed it. " Not at all. It's okay to be worried about things, it's okay to have fears. I'm scared I run to fast and disappear like my Dad did and Uncle Barry. Or even be murdered like Bart."

" But they all came back, even Bart. So surely if it were - god forbid - to happen to you, you'd return also." He feels slightly uncomfortable with her holding his hand in such a fashion but doesn't say anything.

" I suppose but it doesn't stop me from freaking out." She sighed, " I'm just saying... I can kinda relate."

Damian nodded and glanced at their still entwined fingers, " You may let go of my hand now." Realisation hit and Irey pulled back her hand at a lightning speed.

" Sorry."

" It's fine."

The pair sat talking until they both finished their drinks. Their cups were in the sink and both teens returned to their respective rooms.

A quiet " Good night," was said and then, Irey slipped into her room, watching Damian's shadow retreat down the hall. Even in the dark she was sure she could still feel the blush in her cheeks from touching his hand.

( Hello, a bit longer than the last one but I'm just getting back into it. I'll try and write some longer chapters. Until then, please review.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I do not own any characters apart from those I have created.**

" Why are you so desperate to fight me?"

" I'm not, but you _are_ encouraging me."

Irey growled low in her throat from her spot on the bench. Damian was a few feet away, kitted out in his training gear. He was smirking and it was making her irritated. The redhead tied her shoe laces quickly and jumped up, positioning herself to run at him.

Damian chuckled to himself, she would be easily taken out with a punch if she came at him the way she was. Speedsters were more flight than fight anyway.

What he wasn't expecting however, was for Irey to duck under his blow, and take out one of his legs in a single move. He toppled and landed on his side with a grunt, Irey's obnoxious giggling fueling his embarassment. Pink cheeked, he came to his feet.

" Lucky shot," He muttered darkly at her, gaze icy in comparison to his flaming cheeks.

" Oh come on Dami, you whoop my ass every other day. What's wrong? Don't like the taste of your own medicine." She bounced on the balls of her feet. Damian sighed and walked towards her. He held out his hand for her to shake and when she accepted the grip, he flipped her over and pinned her to the ground.

" And everything is how it is supposed to be; Me on top, you on the bottom."

Irey snicked into the mat, despite the pain in her shoulder, her immaturity shone through, " Oh-ho, Talk dirt to me." She laughed

" You're such a child." Damian scoffed, getting up off of Iris and grabbing his water bottle. He took a sip and glanced at the girl who still lay on the floor, smiling cheekily at him.

He left the room not knowing that she had lossened to the draw string on his shorts, that were actually holding them up. So when he stepped outside the shorts had slid halfway down without him noticing and a blur swept past him, cackling.

" Nice Boxers, Wayne!"

Damain glanced down at himself in alarm and hauled his shorts back up in a hurried fashion roaring after her," West! You bitch!"

The next day the team had a meeting and as per usual Irey and Jai were two of the last ones in.

Damian had finished the meeting and dismissed everyone, but before most of them could walk out the door, Damian turned clearing his throat to gain attention. " Oh and Iris? After your little prank yesterday, if you're really that desperate to see my underwear, you could just ask." He winked and Irey turned scarlet, quickly zipping out of the door. The rest of the team stood in shocked silence before a few started to laugh.

Robin 1: Impulse 1

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's short. I've been really down lately and can't really motivate myself to do these better. I'll try and get another chapter up soon.

please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I do not own apart from the characters I have created.**

" Lou, please shoot me." Irey sat herself down the edge of the stage with a rather defeated expression.

Her friend gave her a sympathetic glance, "Are you just as fed ed up of everyone talking about that dance that's coming up as I am?"

" Yeah, it's a pain. I haven't got a date either and everyone else does, or it seems like it." She twirled a red strand around her finger and watched as her classmates filled in to the classroom

" I've not got a date. It's not that much of a biggie. I don't even have a dress." Louise shrugged.

" Wear one of your ice skating costumes."

" Ha, with a skirt that short? My uncle will murder me." Louise laughed.

Irey stood up, " We can go shopping after school. I Heard Macey's going with Max." She wiggled her eyebrows and Louise growled. " I take it Max didn't heed your warning."

" Nope. Don't worry though. Macey's sensible and Max knows his balls will be coming off if he does anything I don't like." Louise imitated a pair of scissiors with her fingers and grinned menacingly.

" Nice." Irey nodded, then squinted at Louise in thought, " Didn't you say you were going to ask you-know-who?"

Louise turned scarlet, " No!" She hissed, "It's just a silly crush, plus I'm supposed to hate his guts or at least I act like it and you hate him too so don't even start. Plus if anyone was to recognise him he'd be arrested on site and I'd be under suspition."

" You could disguise him, like with a wig and stuff." Irey looked around the class to make sure no one was listening. " Just bring him, okay? I think I have an Idea of who I might bring."

/

"Why on earth would I go to a dance with you?"

Irey looked at Damian with an offended expression, "Look buddy you ain't my first choice either, but I'm desperate so please, please, please!"

The boy rolled his eyes at her and put a finger to her lips to shush her, " Fine. On the condition that you do the same for me. Mine's is not a trivial school dance however."

" Time, place and will there be food?" If there was no food then the deal was off the table, screw it, she'll go on her own.

" Next wednessday at 8 pm til 10 at the Wayne Building and yes there will be plenty of food. I do suggest you disguise yourself, but it is not really needed. Unless you want to be plastered over the front page with an article that is somewhere along the lines of 'Damian Wayne dates mysterious girl.'"

" Are...are you going to disguise yourself?" She didn't really want him to, as selfish as it sounded she wanted her school mates to wallow in shock that she, Iris West was bringing none other than Damian Wayne to a dance.

" Possibly contacts for my eyes to make them brown."

" Aw but I like your blue eyes." Irey paused and covered her mouth, " Whoops thinking out loud. I'll leave you alone." She turned on her heel and walked briskly towards her room in the cave.

Damian stood back watching, a smirk raising to his lips.

/

" Oh dear god, red is not my colour." Louise stared at herself in the mirror. " It makes me look way too pale..."

" Louise you've looked good in everythingthat you've tried, calm down." Irey racked through a clothing rail, pulling out a garment that was blue in colour.

" Try this one, Lou. It's a nice shade."

Louise grumbled and took the dress before storming into the changing room.

Irey looked around for Macey who was trying on shoes. Macey, being indian was going to wear her Sari dress that her mom picked out a few weeks before. The girl had complained that she would never be able to find shoes to match.

" Any joy?" Irey asked sitting down on one of the leather stools nearby.

" Nope, everything either isn't the right colour or it doesn't fit." She wiggled her foot, " I'm not Cinderella and I shall not be going to the ball."

Irey snorted, " Nah, bitch you going to that ball cause I'm your ginger fairy godmother." She dived off the seat and started searching the other shoe racks, finding a few pairs and bringing them back. "Here try these."

Louise emerged from the changing room and twirled around. " I'm buying this one! It's pretty, it's cheap and it is the right colour." Louise beamed, " Sold!"

Macey started laughing at her shook her head. " All you need is a prince, now."

" Prince my ass. More like the Jester." Louise mumbled, inspecting herself in the mirror. Irey snorted and tried to erase the mental picture she just recieved. Louise had a very interesting choice for a date and Irey couldn't wait to see his dusguise.

/

Damian stared at her with wide eyes. He had been fiddling with his tie but as soon as his eyes were set on her, his fidgiting ceased and his hands dropped to his sides.

" Wow." He said under his breath. Bart, sadly, was in ear shot and heard him. The older speedster smiled gently.

Irey's dress was yellow and shimmery, her hair pulled up into a bun with a fancy clip Linda used to wear when on the news. She looked raidient.

" Hey." She said after her decent of the stairs, " You scrub up well."

" I can say the same to you. If that is what you are wearing to a simple school dance, I can't wait to see your outfit for the Gala."

Irey blushed, " Thanks..." She glanced at the clock, " We better go. Macey and Louise said they'd be there early."

" Friends of yours?"

" Yeah. They're my civillian besties." At least one of them was.

/

" Irey! Over here!" Macey waved frantically. Stood next to her was Max, his arm around her half bare middrift. Macey's dark skin shimmered with glitter. A hena tattoo spiraling up the arm she had in the air.

The redhead grabbed Damian's hand and dragged him with surprising strength towards the punch table. " Hey, girlie. Where's blondie?"

She looked around for Louise and found her standing talking with a slightly taller and lanky young man.

Irey held back a giggle as she realised it was Axel Walker with a wig. How the hell Louise had convinced him to come along she'd never know.

Then again she probably just batted her eyelashed and gave him the puppy look. Poor sap.

Damian wandered over to the punch bowl away from Irey.

Louise glanced her way and smiled, also grabbing her reluctant date and hauling him over. " Hey, Irey. Irey this is Axel, Axel this is Irey."

" Hey." Axel mumbled. Louise stepped on his foot, " Ow! Hey, what the fuck was that for?"

" Be nice." She scolded. "Go find Max or something and don't do anything stupid or I'll get Len to freeze your ass." Axel rolled his eyes and sauntered off. " He is such an asshole, but I'm crushing so bad." The blonde whined once Axel was out of earshot.

" Poor you. I'm here with Damian."

" Ooooh, Dami-bird."

" Shut up."

" Right I'll see you later I'm gonna go keep an eye on Macey and Max."

As Louise left, Damian came up behind Irey looking rather alarmed.

" Iris. Suit up, we have Rogues at the party. Your friends may be in danger."

" Wait. What?"

" The Trickster and Pyer. Your Rogues." Damian expressed. Irey grabbed him and pulled him into a corner, away from everyone

" Listen, I know who they are. They're not a threat right now, Louise assured me of that." She hissed.

" Louise? Is she one of them too? I though she looked familiar. We need to have them arrested."

" No, Damian...Look," She bit her lip,"Louise is the daughter of Lisa Snart and Roscoe Dillon, she's not a Rogue but because she hasn't got anyone else, her Uncle, Captain Cold, looks after her. Pyer and Trickster are her friends and they are here for the same reasons we are. Don't do anything."

" Do they know who you are?" Damian pressed.

" Just Louise. But she's a good person. She won't betray me."

" How do you know she hasn't already told them who you are?"

Irey's eyes flashed angrily, " She isn't like that. Now drop it."

They stood in silence for a while, watching the other students dance. It wasn't until a slower song came on that Irey saw Macey and Max dancing and then Axel asking Louise to do the same thing. Louise's blush could be seen from where she was standing and it made her smile.

Damian sighed and held out his hand. " Shall we?"

She smiled a little, " Yeah, sure."

(Thanks for waiting so patiently. I know I suck at updates, I honestly have so much school work and Exams coming really soon.

I snuck my OCs in there again, oops.

Review.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I do not own any characters, apart from those I have created. :)**

**so my exams are finished, finally. Not getting the results until August which suuucks. I know I have an A in Drama, but I need to know my written Drama results until I can celebrate. The two scores combine to give an overall. I need 22 marks in the written to keep the A or 12 for a B! Review aswell pwease :3**

Damian watched Irey interact with some of the guests at the Gala. Her red hair was hidden under a black wig. Wally pointed out how it made her look like Linda. Her dress was the same one she had wore to the school dance but she still looked astounding.

Not that he'd admit that to her or anyone else. He could appreciate her natural beauty, intellegence and talents to himself and tease her relentlessly at the same time.

" She's a natural."

Damian turned and nodded with a smile, " Father."

" You better go and get her. It's getting late. We don't want Wally becoming frantic now, do we?" Bruce smiled a little, a hand pressing against his son's back.

Damian shook his head and made his way through the crowd, taking Irey's arm to tell her it was time to go. Irey bid goodbye to the two women she was talking with and waved goodbye to Mar'i and Nell.

/

It was quiet on the way back to the Manor. Wally had agreed that he'd meet them there and, true to his word, The Flash was waiting outside the door, chatting to Alfred.

" Hey Dad." Irey called giving him a hug. Wally grinned at her, pulling off the wig. " Hey! Gimme." Irey laughed.

" There's my girl. Red and all." He turned to Dick, " Thanks for time keepin', man."

Dick shrugged, " Figured you'd have a heart attack if she was even a milisecond late,"

Wally glared half-heartedly at his friend as Irey went inside to get changed for the run home and Damian followed her in.

/

" Uh, thanks for inviting me...it was kinda fun." Irey called from the bathroom

" Let's just hope," Damian sat down on his bed, " You won't be all over the papers and magazines tomorrow." He started to undo his cuffs and tie, tossing it off to the side as Irey emerged from the bathroom with her cowl down. " I can't get the zip up, can you..." She turned around.

" Yeah, sure." Damian came up behind her and tugged at the zipper, it wouldn't budge after the first few attempts but eventually it worked. " Right, that's you."

" Thank you." She pulled up her cowl and stretched her goggled down over her eyes, the entire room going yellow to her. Damian grinned and gestured behind her in the bathroom. Irey looked confused before she realised what he was getting at. " Oh, right. Bag, bag, bag." She bounced into the doorway and snatched it from the floor, stuffing a few strands of the wig inside and sealing it.

" How does that bag survive the trip again?" Damian raised an eyebrow.

" It's made of the same material as our suits and then some other stuff to make it sturdy. The straps are ajustable so I'm not going to accidently smack some poor dude in the face at the speed of light." She giggled.

He rolled his eyes, " You better head off. I can hear your father questioning why it's taking so long."

" He would." Irey muttered shouldering the bag. She was about to leave when Damian cleared his throat.

" Uh aren't you forgetting something?"

" No, I have everything...why?"

Damian turned his head to the side and tapped his cheek with his index finger three times, " You were my date for this evening, Iris. Usually before a lady leaves this happens."

Irey stuttered but moved closer anyway, standing up on her tiptoes and pecking his cheek. She stumbled a quick reply, flushed pink and darted away.

Damian fell back on his bed laughing.

He couldn't wait for the weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer; I do not own any characters, apart from those I have created. :)**

**Hey guys! Wow, I'm taking forever to update, I'm sorry. Life gets in the way.**

**Got my exam results, did pretty awesome considering my anxiety. Got an A for Drama and History. B's for Religious, Biology and English and a D in Chemistry (Chemistry was fun, but holy crap, my brain.)**

**anyway, hope y'all are having/had a great summer and are healthy and happy.**

**Thanks a bunch for reviewing it means a lot and encourages me to continue writing! *kisses***

Irey wanted to avoid Damian like the plague. Wherever he was, she wasn't and if he did appear and she was in the same room, the redhead would make up a lame excuse and leave. Lian was getting suspicious and had noticed that almost flirtatious behaviour and awkwardness between the two.

Weird.

Lian confronted Irey about it later that week, stopping her in the hall when everyone had went to get lunch after a team meeting.

"Okay, What the hell is going on with you and bird boy? You keep running away from him." Lian crossed her arms, looking down her nose at Irey.

The speedster sighed and bit her lip before replying in a hushed tone, scared anyone would hear. " You promise not to tell?"

Lian drew a cross over her heart, " Let the arrow fly true, if I do. What happened? Was he an asshole? Do you want me to go beat him up?"

"No!"

" Then what the hell happened, Irey?" Lian was getting irritated. What was such a big secret that she couldn't tell her. The redhead was stubborn, " You're acting really weird around him- it's amusing actually."

Irey opened her mouth to talk, then mumbled under her breath. Lian strained to hear," Say that again I couldn't hear you."

" I kissed him!" She finally hissed, cheeks flushing red.

Lian's eyes widened, " On the lips?"

" No- no. Just...just his cheek. He made me."

" He 'made' you? Yeah right. I bet you wanted to kiss him properly. Or you want him to kiss you. Oh! Is that why you've been avoiding him, you think he's gonna give you a surprise kiss and you'll fall in love and date and shit." Lian looked like she'd just cracked the Divinci code.

" I-I don't know. We don't get along that often and I would say he's more of a friend." She was playing with her hair by this point.

" In my honest opinion, you should give it a shot. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work."

" Okay..."

review please! Sorry it's a short one, getting back into the swing of things. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, finally updating this fic with a short chapter. School has me under a lot of stress and pressure rn with my Higher exams coming up. During the summer I'll have more time to update, thank you for being so patient with me, you are all fabulous! X **

**P.S Damain comes off quite cocky in this chapter, so whoops for that one.**

" Iris, why are you avoiding me?"

Irey paused. Hands halfway through drying a dish. She blinked and set it down on the drain-rack with a clink. " I don't know what you're going on about, Damian." The redhead smiled at him over her shoulder as she dried her hands and folded the dish towel.

Damian stared at her " This is the first time I've caught you since last week."

" Look, I'm not-

" Is it because I asked you to kiss me?" He was grinning now, like he'd cornered her. " You know it was a kiss between friends, right?"

Irey stammered, " uh- yeah. Yeah sure I did." She power-walked out of the kitchen and Damain followed her into the livingroom.

" You're embarrassed aren't you?" He watched her sit down on the couch,

"Oh wait- you like me?"

" No!" She thumped her fists down onto the cusion in her lap then hugged it against her chest. " I mean, I do but not in that way..."

" Easy, Iris. I'm just pushing your buttons." Damian reclined, and put his arms along the back of the couch. " Be thankful, I can say a whole lot worse. How do you think I got Milagro to threaten me with death by Giant Green Fist?"

Irey laughed, " Guy's influenced her waaay too much, me thinks. Not that it's a really bad thing. You would've deserved it."

" -tt- I've mellowed out in my old age." Damian's lips quirked on one side.

Irey picked at the thread on the cusion in thought. Damian had changed since she'd first met him. He was serious when he was in the field as Robin, barking orders through a com and beating the shit out of bad guys left, right and centre. Back at base however, he was becoming more relaxed. He had been teasing her just now and the knowing smirk he'd worn had made her face heat up. She could never deny that Damian was attractive, she just noticed it ten times more after their time at the gala.

" -Iris?"

Damian's voice brought her back into reality, " Hm? Sorry, I was thinking."

"About me?"

" No! Stop being so full of yourself." The redhead lied through her teeth, ears going pink. He couldn't see them for her hair anyway. " I was thinking about what we are going to do after all of this...after the team ends."

" Simple. We'll take up further resposibilities, our parents' mantels."

" I think you'd be a good Batman." Irey complimented, putting the cusion behind her head and closing her eyes.

Damian laughed, taken back by her comment. " You'll be a good Flash." He complimented back.

" Ha, yeah right. Did Dad not tell uncle Dick what I did the other day? I was chasing some robber down the street and when I turned the corner there was a dumpster-

" You didn't."

" - I did. I ran right into it and got a massive bruise on my forehead. Bart was behind me so he managed to grab the perp. It fucking hurt."

" Speed healing did a good job then and it looks like you didn't suffer any permanent brain damage." He pressed a finger to her temple and she swatted at him.

" Hey-! No touching." She rubbed at her head. " But I'm serious. I don't think I'd make a good Flash...I don't know if I want that mantle. I might just make my own."

" Fair enough..." Damain's eyes wandered up to the clock on the wall. He'd better head home to get ready for patrol. " I think I shall be leaving you, Iris. Father will be expecting me back at the cave."

He vaulted over the back of the couch and Irey rolled her eyes, " You couldn't have just walked around like a normal person?" She didn't expect an answer but Damian turned back to her with half a smile.

" You and I both know we're not normal." Then he leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to her cheek, " One of the things we like about each other, right?"

The redhead blanched at him, eyes wide, a squeak caught in the back of her throat. Damian had already started to walk away, throwing a " Now we're even." Over his shoulder and leaving Irey to sit in shock.


End file.
